User blog:CaptainIris/End Credits explained?
Hello, I was really impressed by the colourful and amazing interpretation of the popular Chinese White Snake folklore. I do wish for a possible sequel or expanded universe of including other folklores too. Despite its high praise and reviews, I was saddened to see it received little discussions about it. However, I was left scratching my head on the two end credit scenes, one was the painting slideshow that shows that what happens after Xiao Bai met with the reincarnated Xu Xian and the identity of the massive being lurking underneath the bridge. The Painting Epilogue On the film's English's Wikipedia page, it state the film serve as a prequel to the popular White Snake story, which details the love story and trials of a White Demon Snake and a mortal scholar, however, due to its long history and there are many variations of the story, which is not a lot of them have happy endings. So, I was wondering which variation did the film decided to cover. What I interpret, Xu Xian and Xiao Bai was later married and established a medical practice. Which is a popular path for the story to take, but I got lost following the story after Xiao Bai's identity was revealed, the next scene shows a man holding a staff or bowl over a lady, who I assume is Xiao Bai and next scene is a couple standing to a house with a red flying object above them, then fade to black. Holding a bowl over Xiao Bai, this is what I assume is to be Fa Hai, commonly depicted as an overzealous monk and often an antagonist to the couple's relationship, trying to capture Xiao Bai in his prayer bowl. This would make some sense if Fa Hai discovered their relationship and tries to capture Xiao Bai but the next scene throws this theory out of the window. It shows a couple next to a home, which I assume Xiao Bai and Xu Xian reconcile their relationship, but above is a red flying object which seems to represent a phoenix. I have no knowledge of a phoenix appearing in any of the white snake stories, but I do know of story that features another bird, a crane, which only appears when Xiao Bai tries to steal a herb to restore Xu Xian's life when he was shocked to death when he saw Xiao Bai's true form. So to me, these both interpretation contradict one each other, if Fa Hai captured Xiao Bai, she won't be able to find the herb in the first place... so what do you guys think the actual story is? Mysterious lake being Nearing the end of the movie, it shows the owner of Precious Jade workshop, the half fox demon, talking to massive hidden being underneath the bridge, passing him something, what she pass to him is unclear. I suspect it could be item could a pill that grants immortality or magical powers and the being is a tortoise spirit named Fa Hai , yes this not a mistake. Which is often said to be jealous of Xiao Bai's powers or secretly in love with her. Another interpretation, since we know the Taoist general was power-hungry and already starting to lose his human appearance (A common trait to people who chase power by dark means in movies), the being could be him reincarnate as the massive lake being. And in this life, his name is Fa Hai, to me, this makes the most sense narratively. If they plan to leave the doors open for a sequel. You can watch the end credits here Category:Blog posts